christopher_jones_mysteriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Secret Team
Secret Team is the fifth episode of season four and the eighty-third episode overall of the whole entire series of Christopher Jones Mysteries! Premise When a priceless artifact gets stolen from a museum in Japan during a ninja training class the secret team must retrieve the artifact and solve the mystery! Plot The episode begins with Mei Ando outside waiting for Christopher as he leaps off of a tree as she walks inside the Academy as he walks right behind her as she sweetly smiles, giggles, and winks at him as he smiles back at her as she does a back flip to impress him as they soon discover the class as being really difficult to get to without completing every single test like hoodoos, separate platform steps and even antagonistic guards at every test preventing the students or intruders from succeeding in the class. The scene changes to the Museum where Jasper steals a priceless artifact called the destiny scroll as the legend says that the holder must hold the scroll and the sword of death up to the sun to release the Sensei Master Ghost from his demised prison inside the sword itself as the alarm goes off as both Mei and Christopher run into the museum where Risa tells them about the person who stole it as she describes it and Christopher recognizes the details on Jasper as he suspects her of stealing the Destiny Scroll as Lt. Tanaka asks them for help tracking down Jasper and stop her evil plan to free the evil Sensei Master Ghost from the sword prison. The scene cuts to black then changes to Tower of a Thousand Steps where Jasper is seen running away with the scroll as she tries going after the sword but Mei gets to it first and runs away with it as the team runs away from the temple as Jasper follows closely behind still after the sword as the two arrive in the Museum where the team splits up with the sword of death as they soon see Jasper inside chasing after Christopher and Mei as they soon trap Jasper as she gets the sword and almost releases the Sensei Master's Ghost as the Sensei appears to order Jasper to release the sensei master's ghost as she does so as the sensei master's ghost uses its sword as it tries to kill Jasper and Sensei as he soon challenges Christopher to a sword fight as he accepts with his pull-out sword as the fight begins with a battlefield effect on the Museum floor. The fight starts with the Sensei Master's Ghost striking but missing completely as he starts singing Strong as the Sensei Master's Ghost keeps missing the target while Christopher keeps striking his target every time as the fight ends with the Sensei Master's Ghost is defeated as Jasper Corneilius Jasper shockingly thanks Christopher for saving his life as he says "Whatever Jasper I had to do it anyway" as Jasper swears that she'll get revenge next time they interact with one another as she gives him a pass for saving her life from being demolished by the Sensei Master's Ghost as Christopher claims that Sensei was also behind the mystery using Jasper as a distraction to kill him with the Sensei Master's Ghost as Sensei is then arrested for life as the episode ends! Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Episodes where Christopher Jones Appears Category:Episodes where Madison Jones Appears Category:Episodes where Melanie Appears Category:Episodes with new Characters Category:Episodes where the team faces a new enemy Category:Episodes with new Antagonists Category:Episodes with new Attractions Category:Episodes with Brand-New Team Agents Category:Episodes where Mei Ando Appears Category:Episodes where Jack Allen Appears Category:Episodes where Jordan Loza Appears Category:Episodes where Daniel Appears Category:Episodes where Jessica Appears Category:A-Z